


all the streets where I walked alone with nowhere to go have come to an end

by NaomiLeyers



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And everyone else - Freeform, Boyfriends Who Don’t Realize They Are Boyfriends, Craevia- Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaker Saxa, Nagron- Relationship, POV Gannicus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiLeyers/pseuds/NaomiLeyers
Summary: “Do you think they are fucking?” Saxa asks quietly that evening, looking distractedly at the emptied place in front of the villa they are currently residing in, where Gannicus and Spartacus are training.Agron chokes on his water.in which everyone is sure that Gannicus and Spartacus are a couple and Saxa does a bit of matchmaking
Relationships: Gannicus/Spartacus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	all the streets where I walked alone with nowhere to go have come to an end

**Author's Note:**

> nothing belongs to me except plot, the characters belong to Steved deKnight and the starz, title is from Sum 41’s With Me and all the mistakes are my own
> 
> on a different note, given the times, I really hope this finds you all well <3

Gannicus is not exactly sure when it all started, even though, he supposes, it isn't that much of a surprise; life among the rebels is, at times, almost boring.

\---

_“Do you think they are fucking?” Saxa asks quietly that evening, looking distractedly at the emptied place in front of the villa they are currently residing in, where Gannicus and Spartacus are training._

_Agron chokes on his water._

_“Why would they?” he asks her carefully, purposely staring at the horizon and not at the two men or at his fellow German._

_She laughs, rich and amused._

_“Natürlich,” she says. “I forgot you men throw yourselves at each other almost naked out of friendship.”_

_“It is a fighting technique,” Agron says, slowly. (He is pointedly not looking at their leader lying on the ground and almost, almost laughing or at Gannicus on top of him as he holds both of Spartacus's arms in a grip.)_

_Saxa smirks into her cup of water. “Of course it is.”_

_*_

_Naevia usually doesn’t really notice men these days, unless they do something as stupid as trying to seduce her and unless they are Crixus._

_Still, she can't help stopping in her tracks and staring at their leader and Gannicus; the two men are sitting next to each other, close enough that their sides are touching and they are talking quietly and sharing a jug of wine._

_“Is everything alright?” Crixus asks her as he hugs from behind, his hands wrapping protectively around her belly. (She only jumps a little when he does that.)_

_“You used to look at me the same way,” she answers and she can hear amusement in her own voice._

_“I did?” he asks her, surprised and she pulls him away and into their own room before the two men can notice them._

_“You did,” she agrees happily. “You used to look at me like that when you loved me without realising you did.”_

_“I do realize that now,” he answers and she laughs against his lips when he kisses her and alright, she was hoping they might maybe stop and analyse_ this _whatever_ this _is supposed to be, but she isn't too disappointed as he makes up for his lack of interest for Spartacus’s love life by kissing her deeper and lifting her up and she decides, before giving into the kiss, she will just have to analyse it with Saxa in the morning._

_*_

_Heracleo takes one look at the slave king and his general standing side by side and he smirks to himself. He is no stranger to this sort of pleasure himself, after all, nights on the ship are long and men are willing and you don’t disrespect your leader’s personal space this much unless you are much more than just a general. He reminds himself to not mention any of the pretty whores he_ could _bring to Spartacus in exchange for cooperation, puts on a smile and walks down the aisle to negotiate._

_*_

_Laeta is no stranger to the heart-cold truth that not all men fall in love with women. She has known plenty of senators who have taken male lovers into their bed, even as they got married, all Roman and proper._

_When she looks at the way Spartacus turns away from her to Gannicus, quietly saying “We shall share words on the topic.” and resting a hand on the other man’s shoulder for much longer than necessary, she smiles to herself._

_“Are they lovers?” Sibyl asks quietly, blushing and staring pointedly at the ground and Laeta feels herself smiling brighter. (So she isn't the only one who has suspicion. She is also selfishly happy that the former slave is finally talking to her somewhat normally, or, at least, without randomly dropping_ domina _into their conversation.)_

_“I believe they might be,” she agrees quietly, making Sibyl blush even deeper and isn't that a lovely shade on her?_

_She gently wraps her right hand around Sibyl’s waist as she guides her away. She has almost been hoping the leader of the rebels might return her attraction but well. She isn't going to waste her time waiting for the man when he clearly prefers his fair-haired companion much more muscular and who says she cannot fancy shy former slaves as much as tall overconfident soldiers?_

\---

“Well,” Saxa tells them, stealing the jug of wine for herself as she gets up from the table where she has been sharing her dinner with him and Spartacus. (Gannicus forces himself not to feel too sad at the sudden loss of wine.) “As much as I enjoy listening to you two, the night is young and so am I.”

She walks to Gannicus, kissing him deeply on the mouth and then she turns to Spartacus and presses a soft kiss to the Thracian’s cheek, making him blush.

“Enjoy the night,” she calls at them as she quickly leaves the room and _fuck_ , that means she is leaving _Gannicus_ to explain.

“What was that about?” Spartacus asks slowly and Gannicus sighs. (He is _really_ wishing for the wine now. He is also too tired to try to come up with an excuse and fuck Saxa for knowing that.)

“She thinks we are fucking,” he says.

Spartacus gives him a blank stare. It sort of reminds him of the looks Batiatus used to have back in the day when he couldn’t comprehend how come no one wanted _his_ gladiators to fight afternoon when in reality no one wanted _Batiatus_ around them.

“We are not,” the Thracian says slowly and Gannicus smirks, because for a man who has spent last 15 months successfully bringing Rome to her knees he isn't too brilliant.

“Obviously,” he agrees. “They seem to be under impression we are, though.”

“They,” Spartacus repeats, unfocused and Gannicus sighs.

“Well. Most of your army seem to believe we are as close as Agron and Nasir.”

“But we aren’t,” retorts Spartacus and well. Gannicus is really beginning to wish the other man stopped focusing on that.

“I can assure you, if you were fucking me, you would know that,” he says. Then, because Saxa apparently took the wine away _too late_ , he adds: “Not that I would be complaining.” and he is pretty sure Spartacus’s brain has just done a somersault in his head.

“I was under impression you and Saxa were,” he hesitates, searching for words, “how do they call it- involved.”

Gannicus smiles at him, tiredly.

“We are very open. She even suggested _she_ might fuck _me_ for a change if I so wished.”

“How would she-“ Spartacus starts, then he shakes his head. “Never mind. Why would anyone even _think_ we are-“

He blushes and doesn’t finish the sentence and Gannicus decides he isn't either drunk or sober enough for this conversation.

“An estimated guess would be we have spent more time together than I and Saxa have,” he says and then he sighs again and gets up.

“Well. Apologies for bringing this up. We shall probably just forget about it and I shall leave.”

He almost makes it to the door.

“Gannicus!” Spartacus calls quietly and when Gannicus turns he doesn’t really have time to think about it, as he is too busy being pressed against the nearest wall as Spartacus kisses him, deeply and with intent and fuck, but the man can kiss and it’s better that he thought it would be, mostly because he never thought it might be _real_ and then Spartacus does _something_ with his tongue and then Gannicus decides thinking is overrated.

“It changes everything,” Spartacus says softly then, when they are both sweaty and sticky and curled up on the floor as they didn’t make it to bed.

“It changes nothing,” Gannicus laughs, his right hand drawing circles on Spartacus’s abdomen and his laugh shifts into a smirk as he watches the muscles twitch.

“We’ll have to tell everyone,” Spartacus retorts.

“Why would we? They are already sure we are fucking.”

“Funny,” the Thracian says. “I don’t do casual fucking, you know.”

And it is too much, it’s too serious and too much of responsibility and too much of a _relationship_ and Gannicus hasn’t wanted anything serious or responsible since Melitta and he should be horrified, but somehow he doesn’t think he wants to run this time.

“Well,” he drawls, shifting so that he can press a couple of open-mouthed kisses along Spartacus’s collarbone. “You might have to fight Saxa on this.” and Spartacus laughs under him, rich and warm and Gannicus thinks, cautiously, that maybe the two of them are not so broken after all.

*

In the morning Saxa leans against a near pillar as she watches the two men sparring on the square, smiling quietly to herself before going to find Belesa. They were long time coming and she isn't too sad to announce to the other woman she is single again.


End file.
